Mighty Bones Protector
by Medieval Writers
Summary: Without his friends Harry is at a loss. Revelations about Harry's past come to light in face of total abandonment and Depressing, Harry and Susan spark the lights of justice, but is their more is there a spark between them that will grow in to something bigger. Harry/Tracey Siblings, Harry/Susan and Draco/Tracey Pairings. Good Draco, Weasley bashing.
1. The First Steps to Victory

**Mighty Bones Protector**

Sitting on the train as it departed from Hogwarts after his fifth year. Harry Potter was sitting in his compartment alone. Earlier Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna all told him that they thought that he was too dangerous to be around. Harry sat in his compartment brooding about everything that happened in the Department of Mysteries. As his thoughts drifted towards Sirius there was a knock the door of the compartment. Harry looked up, when he did that he saw his loyal friend Neville Longbottom, who just like Harry had lost his parents to the first war and had grown up with his Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Next to Neville stood two girls that he did not know. Harry gestured for him to come in.

Neville opened the compartment door and let himself and the two girls in. "Harry are you alright mate." He asked with concern on his face "where are the others." As the words left his mouth the girl with smooth blond hair smack him on the back of the head. "Hannah, what did I do to deserve that?"

"For being an insensitive prat." The girl that Neville identified as Hannah screeched at him. The girl with auburn red hair gave them a knowing smirk, when Hannah saw this she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey Neville, and no I am not alright I feel so stupid for leading you all down there, and for what just to get my godfather killed anyway add to the matter that you all got hurt."

"Harry we don't blame you for that."

"Say for yourself then because other than you the rest of them told me that my friendship is not worth the danger they get into."

The redheaded girl interrupted Neville's response swiftly, "Well Harry if they did that then I don't think that they were ever your friends because all that you did was be good to them." Looking around to make sure that no-one was looking only to be interrupted by another girl in their year also with auburn hair only she had hazel colored eyes.

"Harry are you alright, I was walking past Weasley when I heard what they did."

"Hey Tracey thank you for checking up on me. Want to sit down." When the others gave him confused looks he thought that it might be better to explain why he was so friendly with her. After Tracey got settled he explained "what I am about to tell you does not leave this compartment, I have told no-one this at all not even those sorry excuse for friends that left me alone. Well you see it all started."

 _FlashBack_

 _He was sitting in his cupboard at number 4 privet drive when an owl tapped on the living room window._

 _"Boy, get rid if the person tapping the window." Came uncle vernon's deep voice from upstairs_

 _As a five year old harry potter came out of his cupboard to look who was causing the commotion he was surprised that it was an owl, a beautiful white owl with amber eyes and black streaks in her feathers. Harry was mesmerized by the beautiful owl that he did not notice the letter attached to its leg until it snapped at him. Brought out of his state of wonder he untied the letter from it's leg and studied it. There, in purple ink was his name. Harry Potter. Deciding to save the letter to open in his cupboard. He asked the owl._

 _"Can you wait in the tree across the road for me."_

 _The owl nodded at his request and set off into sky to wait for him._

 _Going back to his cupboard under the stairs to read the letter. Upon arriving in his cupboard he studied the letter more carefully. It seemed to be written on a parchment kind of paper. Looking closer he also noticed something attached to the back of the letter, it looked to be a small box. on top of the box it said to read the letter first. So like anybody else he opened the letter first._

 _Dear Harry_

 _I hope this finds you in good health. I am your surrogate aunt from what your mother told me when you were born. I fear what may have happened to you, my best guess is that Albus Dumbledore dropped you on your mother's adopted sister with the reason of blood wards. This is hard to explain in a letter but you are not the only Potter left. You have a twin sister Tracey Rose Potter. I am Margaret Davis a friend of your moms. The night your parents died Tracey came to stay with me and my husband Nick, we had just had a baby girl of our Danny Elizabeth Davis and wanted her to meet her godsister. When we heard of the attack we were devastated. A letter appeared in a flash of gold. It was from your parents. They told us in their letter that if we were reading it that they were dead, and that to keep Tracey safe her last name was Davis until both you and Tacey go to gringotts after your fifteenth birthday and set the record straight and have their wills read._

 _In the box attached to the letter is a baby owl. Her name is Hedwig her mother brought you my letter, the reason that this is most likely your first owl is because there is an owl redirecting ward over your house. If you have no idea what I am talking then write back on a piece of paper and send it will Herald my owl._

 _Love_

 _Margaret Davis_

 _Flashback ends_

"So there you have it, the day after I sent my owl Tracey showed up at my school and invited me to meet Margaret and Nick and it is true that she is my twin sister." They all look utterly gobsmacked, Susan was the first one to speak.

"Harry does this mean that you knew about magic before professor Mcgonagall came and told you."

"What do you mean Mcgonagall, Hagrid came and got me from a cabin in the middle of the sea." Again everyone looked surprised.

Deciding to change the subject Neville asked "Who else knew about Tracey being your twin sister."

"Apart from the Davis family, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Albus Dumbledore. And Remus is my godfather and Margaret is my godmother." Tracey told him much to the discomfort of everyone else.

"Does Wormtail know you life with the David's."

"He could take a good guess because Remus is a werewolf." Tracey implied.

Susan freaked at that news, before they could stop her she was on her feet and had cast her Doe patronus she whispered a message to it and told it to go and find her aunt. Everyone looked at her like she was insane because she feared out.

"I needed to tell my aunt that I an bringing you two home with me." everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Blood wards run off of the blood in the family right" reciting nods she continues "and if what you told us about your aunt on your moms side is adopted, then that means that you don't share a drop of blood in your body, those making the blood wards obsolete if Tracey was placed with you as a baby nothing bad would have happened, but seeing as that is not the case the blood wards don't exist not since last summer when you were being watched and Tracey could not visit." Susan slumped down in her seat after the long explanation. With horror they all realized that harry was not protected at all at home, this allowed for the death eaters to see the house.

After Susan's revelation the group spent the rest of the train ride playing games and getting to know each other. The last hour was eventful as Weasley and Malfoy both walked past the compartment. Without noticing each other they barged into interrupt them.

"Hanging out with filthy snakes now are you Potter, our not being friends drive you to the snakes." Ron Weasley exclaimed smugly. The smug look on his face vanished pretty quickly as Harry stood up with his wand drawn.

"You will not insult Tracey Rose Potter in front of me, Ronald, you shall not insult my sister in general." He spoke in a dangerous voice, he watched with a smirk as Ron went bright red.

"What are you on about Potter you don't have a sister the closest that you will ever come to a sister is Hermione, now stop lying about stuff you attention seeking brat." And with that he raised his wand preparing to fire off a hex when he was cut off by a most unexpected source.

"Hey is not lying you weasel," said a voice behind Ron. As the person stepped around Ronald the person that came out from behind was none other than Draco Malfoy "I checked the family books on the Davis family and imagine my surprise when Tracey here did not show up in the book, I looked everywhere but I could not find her name anywhere and now it turns out that the Potters had twins that very few people know about, though I can't say I am surprised." Everyone stared at him with a surprised expression that he even did that research into the families of purebloods and half bloods.

Ron got Red in the face looking like he was about to blow a fus s"What are you talking about! You are all under the imperius curse. You all work for You-Know-Who, Harry mate why don't you come to the compartment and hang out with your real friends." He realized to late that, that was the wrong thing to say. Within seconds he had to wands to his throat and 2 more point at him directly. Harry and Draco stood side by side wands at Ron's throat, while Susan and Tracey stood a little did off with their wands also pointed at him.

In a dangerous voice Harry spoke "You shall leave no Ronald Bilius Weasley or you shall find out why it is a bad idea to piss me off." As he finished Draco smirked next to him.

"Weasley, you do know that insulting any member of an Most Ancient and Noble House is punishable by death and seeing as all of us are purebloods from Most Ancient and Noble Houses I would advise that you take back your comment about us working for Voldemort and be on your way." This was said with such conviction from Draco that Weasley turn pale white. Without another word he stormed out of the compartment to tell the others that Harry had gone Dark.

The last hour past as the group filled Harry in on what he was missing from wizarding politics and his family. Although Harry knew he was a pureblood unlike popular belief, the Evans family was a pureblood family with ties all the way back to Merlin himself. Harry still had no clue about the laws and the punishments for insulting a member of a Most Ancient and Noble House. As they pulled into Kings Cross station they gathered their trunks hug each other good-bye and set off in different directions for the summer. As Susan lead the two Potters to the floo she did not know that her actions would change the wizarding world.


	2. The True Beginning

**Chapter 2**

 **Reviews**

Nigelcat1: This story looks very good so far and I can't wait to read more. However I am surprised that you have Luna abandoning Harry as that is not like her at all.

I did this to add a new feel. Sure it does not seem like Luna but who know what Dumbledore did to her.

kateplay: Interesting idea and one I have never seen before yea I have read secret sister stories but the sister has always been a OC not someone already in cannon not sure about the good Draco thing but I will wait and see how you write him before making my mind up.

I choose to make Draco a good guy because it contradicts Dumbledore and the Weasley being bad and I have plans for him later on.

Guest: An original idea, and I am curious to see how Draco turns out. The story would benefit from some proofreading to make it flow better, and I'd recommend that you check the details for plausibility. For instance, your laws seem quite harsh, judging from the one that Draco quoted, and it is not very likely that a five year old child would read and understand a letter such as that from Margaret.

The laws are harsh because these are families that have been around since before the founders and Harry is a very smart kid that is more intelligent than people expect.

 **A.N: Disclaimer I only own the character Tracey Rose Potter**

As Susan and the twins went through the floo to Bones Manor, Amelia sat in her office working on the case about what happened in the Department of Mysteries as she was reviewing the witness accounts about the event there was a glow of silver as Susan's Patronus burst through the wall.

Amelia stood up to receive the message which came in her niece's frantic voice, this put Amelia on edge.

" _Need your help. Met the Potter twins, took them to Bones Manor, Dumbledore did not protect Harry with wards that were effective he placed blood wards over his non-blood relatives. His aunt does not know she is adopted. It was to dangerous for him. The Davis family is in danger because Margaret Davis is Tracey's godmother. Meet you at the Manor tonight."_

Amelia got one more look at the Patronus before it disappeared and it struck a question in her mind. "When did Susan's Patronus become a Doe." Pondering this she went back to work hoping all her questions would be answered tonight.

When they arrived at the Manor that Susan lived in with her aunt the Potters stopped dead in their tracks. Susan noticed a minute later that they were not following her anymore, she turned around and watched with amusement as they stared at the Manor in awe and wonder.

"Come on you two, there is plenty left to see!" Susan yelled at them with an amused chuckle as they both jumped having forgotten that she was there. This was followed by Tracey giggling as Harry blushed heavily from the smile that Susan gave him. Embarrassment done with they continued walking up the stairs to the 2 guest rooms that the twins would be staying in. Susan chatted excitedly about the pool and the amount of times that she and Hannah had spent there since they were little.

Once they got upstairs Susan showed them a hallway with four bedrooms it was decorated with a pale blue. The dark hardwood floor made the hallways pop out.

"This is the kid hall. My Auntie had this hallway reserved for me and my friends," She pointed to the first room on the left "that is Hannah's room for when she comes over. The room across from it is mine. Harry you get the room next to me and Tracey you get the other one." Susan explained as she lead the towards their rooms.

Opening the door to Harry's room they were met with a sight that they did not expect two excited House elves jumping up and down on the bed. After letting out a gasp of surprise , the elves noticed that they were not alone. As they slowly turned around to see who had caught them. Upon seeing Harry they both let out cries of joy and ran at him and Tracey at full speed.

"Master and Mistress are back in the wizard world" spoke the male elf "I is Ricky and she is Millie, we are the Potter house elves." Susan looked totally shocked.

"Ricky why are you and Millie here at Bones Manor." Suan asked while facing the two house elves with tears in their eye's.

"Wes came to the house of Master Harry's betrothed," Ricky spoke with murmur and if they had not been trying to listen they would have missed it. Susan staggered and fell down in shock, Tracey instantly dropped Millie who was hugging her. Harry stood there with a shocked and confused look on his face.

* * *

Once Tracey snapped out of her shock she burst into a brilliant smile and laughed at their face of shock and confusion. Susan and Harry's faces turn red with heat and embarrassment. Once Harry broke out of his trance he stood up and sprinted out of the room. Susan recovered from her shock and after seeing that Harry had gone out of the room in a rush her eyes began to water. Tracey seeing this knelt down next to her and pulled her into a comfortable embrace.

"Am I really that bad to be betrothed to." Susan asked while she took comfort from Tracey.

"It is not your fault Susan. Harry is just sick and tired of people running his life, he will come around." While she was comfortable saying that out loud in her head she truly did hope that Harry would come around.

* * *

Amelia came home to a quiet house. This peaked her interest seeing as Susan had brought the potter Twins home with her. Her curiosity peaked she went to investigate. When she got to the kids hall she heard quiet sobs. She located the sobs and noticed that they were coming from Susan while Tracey tried to comfort her.

"Susan what is going on, where is Harry?" Amelia asked but this did not help as it sent Susan in to tears once again. Amelia looked at Tracey trying to understand the information.

"Ricky one if the potter house elves let slip that they are betrothed, when Harry learned this my brother stormed off and has not been seen for a good three hours. This shocked Amelia as she was about to leave to go search for Harry there was a loud siren that sounded. It was the wards. Death Eaters where attacking.

 **An: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I have been busy with school. You can expect delays in the story but I will try to work on it as much as possible.**


End file.
